


I want to ride my bicycle all day

by battle_goats



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bicycles, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Prompto finds out that Noct never learned to ride a bike.  He seeks to remedy this miscarriage of Noct's childhood.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	I want to ride my bicycle all day

"Why do I have to wear a helmet again?" Noct asked.

"Dude? I don't wanna be the one explaining why the crown prince is leaking brain juice all over a statue of his great-grandpa," Prompto said as he adjusted the straps on the helmet. "How's that?"

"It's fine, I guess," Noct grumbled.

"Great!" 

Prompto spent the next ten minutes trying his best to explain the mechanics of riding a bike to Noct. It seemed easy enough. Prompto had been shocked when Noct revealed he had never learned. It hadn't been high on the list of priorities for him as a child. He could, however, ride a chocobo. A little fact that had gotten Prompto all excited. So, on a Saturday, they were in the middle of Founder's Park while Prompto taught Noct how to ride a bike.

They started slow, with Prompto supporting the bike as Noct figured out how to control and balance it. They circled the central promenade that all the park paths met on. In the center was a statue of the Founder King in his massively ornate armor.

"Okay, we're gonna go a little faster now," he said.

Prompto jogged while Noct pedaled a little faster. The breeze tugged at his clothes, and the helmet felt strange on his head, but this was fun. He smiled as they slowly sped up.

"Gonna let go now!" Prompto's hands eased off the handlebar and seat post. Noct kept going, and jerked the handlebars to turn, but he wobbled as he straightened them again. The bike left the level concrete path and rolled onto the grass. The bike wobbled and Noct gave up trying to keep it upright. He let himself fall and rolled away from the bike before it could land on his leg.

"Ow," he grumbled.

"You okay?" Prompto asked as he rushed over.

"Yeah, the grass cushioned my fall," Noct said as he sat up. "That's harder than I thought."

"Yeah, too bad they don't make training wheels for adult sized bikes," Prompto said with a laugh. "Ready to go again?"

"Hell yeah!"

Two hours later, Ignis approached Prompto. Noct was successfully riding along one of the paths. Still a little wobbly, but staying upright.

"Good afternoon, Prompto. How is Noct fairing with his lesson?" he asked. Prompto jumped in surprise.

"Oh, hey Ignis. Well he hasn't fallen in the last half hour. He always aims for the grass too, so I hope you're ready for grass stains," Prompto said. Noct was coming towards them now, perhaps going faster than was advisable for a park walkway.

"Uuuhh, help?!" Noct called out as he got closer.

"Break the back wheel!" Prompto called back. He saw Noct glance between the breaks before squeezing one.

The bike flipped forward on the front wheel and Noct flew off. He managed to tuck his arms in and land on his back. Prompto heard the outer plastic casing of the helmet crack with the impact. He winced as they raced over.

"Okay, that hurt," Noct wheezed. Ignis helped him sit up.

"Are you alright?" Ignis asked.

"Yeah yeah I'll be fine. It's a good thing I had the helmet on," Noct grumbled.

"Told you it was a good idea," Prompto said. Noct only rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"I think I'm done for the day," Noct said. He reached up to unclasp the helmet.

"Sure thing. If you ever wanna give it another shot, let me know."

"Yeah. This was fun. Thanks, Prompto."

Prompto blushed at the sincerity on Noct's face.

"Anytime buddy, anytime."

They went their separate ways. Ignis and Noct got into Ignis' car to head home while Prompto jammed the helmet onto his head and rode for him.

"He makes it look so easy," Noct said as he watched Prompto roll by.

"You'll get the hang of it, I'm sure." Ignis patted him on the hand in a consoling gesture. Noct hummed as Prompto exited the park and disappeared around a corner.


End file.
